


my boyfriends back and you're gonna be in trouble

by desolationofzara



Series: JonDamiWeek2018 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff to make up for the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: JondamiWeek2018; overprotective boyfriend





	my boyfriends back and you're gonna be in trouble

Damian woke up in a chair with a throbbing head and his mouth feeling like it was full of cotton. He groaned and tried to lift his hand to put to his aching head, but a harsh scraping noise filled the room and made Damians head pound so hard it vibrated his teeth. He slowly blinked open his eyes to a dimly lit room and began to absorb his surroundings.

_ Great. A wearhouse. But  _ which  _ wearhouse? _

Damian tried to recall the past few hours, or what led him to be knocked out and be chained to a chair.

* * *

 

“Damian,  _ don’t! _ ” Nightwing yelled as he raced out of the cave on his Robin cycle. There was going to be a  _ gang war,  _ and Grayson and his father expected him to sit pretty in Wayne Manor? 

_ Bullshit. _

There are  _ lives _ at risk because Black Mask and Two Face  _ ego’s _ are so  _ colossal _ that they’re willing to kill off dozens of people to prove someone wrong. 

_ Innocent _ lives!

Damian couldn’t sit by and do nothing. He was going out. He was going to  _ save _ people. And hospitalize Black Mask or Two Face. Maybe even  _ both _ .

He got to the scene of chaos and started to help bystanders trapped in the fray, knocking out as many mercs and hired thugs as he could. He could see his brothers and his father at random intervals doing the same thing. And then he came toe-to-toe with the Mob Bosses themselves and he cracked his knuckles. 

It was time to teach someone a lesson.

* * *

 

So maybe he was the one getting taught a lesson instead. 

Sure he became a little heated and didn’t see the approaching merc wielding a baseball bat. But that was something to think over another time. 

Right now, the best thing he could do would be to break out of these chains and get back to his father and siblings. 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s up.” Two Face chuckled, flipping his coin nonchalantly. The noise still irritating Damians ears.

The villain crouched in front of him, “You know. You Robins are a real pain in the ass.”

“It’s part of the charm.” Damian grinned.

“Takin’ out all of my guys ain’t charm, kid.” Dent sneered. 

“Oh?” Damian smirked, “And I suppose the D grade villain with half of his face seared off is going to explain what charm is?”

Dent punched him across the face. 

Damian turned his head and laughed at him, “I gotta know, Dent. All of that money you stole, plus the good flow that was coming in from the drugs, and you use it to  _ fund a war _ with  _ Black Mask? _ ” 

“Ill give you a free lesson, squirt.” Dent snarled, “when someone disrespects you, your business, and cheats you; somethings gotta be done about that. Cause if you let disrespec-”

“Yes, yes, yes, that’s wonderful. But you haven’t answered my question.” Robin interjects, pressing a button on his utility belt while Two Face was distracted. 

“You used all that money to  _ fund a war _ . But you didn’t save a little to get  _ plastic surgery? _ ” 

Damian laughed as he saw rage blaze in Harvey Dents eyes. His punches became constant and harder than the one before it.

Dent snapped his fingers and a henchman brought over a handkerchief to wipe his bloody knuckles off of.

“You know kid, you’re really lucky that i’m keeping you alive till Batman shows up.”

“Why? Scared, Two Face? Gotta trade me in so Batman won’t put you in a body cast this time?” Damian smiles, all bloody and unhinged. 

Dent pulled out a gun and placed it right in the middle of his forehead. 

“I ain’t scared of  _ nothin’. _ ” Dent snarled. 

“And you’re completely right. You don’t have to worry about Batman.” Damian said as Dent pulled back the gun. 

“You changed ya tone pretty fast-” 

“There’s someone else that  _ should _ worry you.” Damian grinned, cutting off Dent again.

As if on queue, there was a loud noise. Like the metal roof was being ripped off. Dents hired guns and thugs began to yell and scream as rounds of bullets went off. Then there was nothing but silence.

“What the hell?!” Dent murmured, looking up.

“The person that should worry you, down to your core-” Damian continued as the wall facing him exploded with a single person walking through. 

“Is my  _ boyfriend. _ ” he finished with a giggle. 

Dent quickly pointed the gun at Robins head. 

“Take another step closer and you’ll pick his brains up with a mop!”

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Damian said in a sing song voice. 

There was a gust of wind and Jon was right in front of Damian, snatching the machine gun out of Harveys hand, and crushing it like it was a soda can. 

Damian watched Harveys pupils become the size of a pin as Jon grabbed the front of his suit. Jon flicked his wrist and Harvey  _ flew _ to the other side of the warehouse. 

Jon knelt down in front of him. His murderous, cold, blue eyes becoming soft and wide with worry.

“Are you alright?” Jon whispered, breaking the chains that confined him to the chair. 

Damian took Jons face into his hands and he stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Im fine beloved, I promise. Nothing I’m not used to.”

Jon frowned with worry, something more akin to a pout.

“I was worried about you.”

“When are you  _ not _ worried about me?” Damian chuckled, slowly getting up from the chair, his head starting to spin a little.

“When you’re safe, and not running off being a hero.” Jon smiled, holding onto Damians elbow to steady the older boy.

Damian watched Jons sky blue eyes turn a light shade of blue, almost white. 

“You have a concussion.” Jon frowned as he finished using his xray visions. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing serious.”

“Its a  _ concussion!” _

“I get concussions the way you get cavities.” 

“Which is  _ not often _ .”

“That’s a lie! Don’t make me hack into your dentist record files to prove you wrong!”

“Go ahead! My teeth have no cavities. Although I can’t say the same for your brain, having  _ no concussions _ .”

There was a groan where Jon threw Harvey. 

“Y-you, you  _ brats!” _ Harvey yelled out and Damian watched Jons shoulders tense up. He super sped to him and raised him up by his throat. 

Dent laughed in his face, “You Supers don’t kill. You’re  _ just _ like the Bat’s. Just a bunch of puss-”

Jon slammed his head into the concrete wall.

“Yeah, except I can put you in a body cast with my  _ pinkie toe. _ ” Jon snarled.

“What’s ya lil’  _ beau _ gonna say about that?” Harvey tried to mock, but Jon could hear his heartbeat, he was scared out of his mind.

Jon slammed his head into the wall again.

“You gave him a  _ concussion _ .” He turned him around so he could stare down the Mob Boss. 

“You  _ threatened _ him.” Jon punched him. 

“ _ Chained him up _ ,” another punch, “and  _ beat him _ .” another punch. 

Jon leaned into Two Face, hand squeezing his throat, “And something you need to know if you even  _ think _ of hurting Robin again is that i’m  _ very _ protective of him. So consider yourself  _ lucky _ that we don’t kill.” 

Jon punched him one last time and knocked him out cold. He let Dent fall to the ground with a  _ thump _ and stepped over him, his cape dragged over the villain, as he walked to his waiting boyfriend. Jon pressed a kiss to Damians forehead.

“Lets get you home.” He said softly, concern filling his blue eyes as he scanned over the bruises darkening on his face. 

Damian wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, as he picked him up bridal style.

“You know, you’re  _ really _ hot when you get all overprotective like that.” Damian said nuzzling into him.

Jon turned a bright red.

“Okay, now I  _ know _ you have a concussion.” he laughed, launching off into the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo!


End file.
